What Is A Family?
by Shad1
Summary: What if someone couldn’t take the pressure and ran away? Will this lead to something? What adventures would he have? Just read and find out... Original and New characters… ENJOY!!!!!
1. Thoughts

WELCOME one and all to my FIRST every posted fic. YAAAAAAY for me ^_^  
  
Dash (hitting lawyers with a BLUE flamingo): QUICK say the Disclaimer before the lawyers swarm us.  
  
Shad: OKAAAAAYYYY!!!, Chibi Trunks you're the star soo. Will you do the honors?  
  
Trunks: Okay!!! n_n ... Shad doesn't own anything. She doesn't own me or any other z-senshi.  
  
Shad: SO don't sue you wont get anything except some old junk in my room and the laptop that I'm using, LAWYERS BACK OFF or I'll set Dash on you  
  
Dash: Yeah *growl*  
  
Shad: Down Boy!!!!  
  
Trunks: FIRST CHAPTER!!!  
  
Shad: Roll the film Dash  
  
Dash (looking Guko confused): But it's a fic  
  
Shad: -_-;  
  
AN: This is a bit AU.ish if you don't like it TOUGH LUCK. This is before the Buu saga. Trunks is 6. Guko is DEAD (dodges rotten apples), but he'll come out later, way later. Vegeta and Bulma are married. Goten is 5. The rest of the gang might make an appearance some time through the story. Trunks is the hero soooo there well be lots of him in it. One more thing he is a genius so he can use big words.  
  
Talking: "Blah Blah"  
  
Thinking: 'Blah Blah'  
  
Noises: * Blah Blah*  
  
Me: (Blah Blah)  
  
*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,  
  
Do they love me?  
  
Or I'm just a burden in their lives..  
  
Do they want me?  
  
Or do they want me other self.  
  
He is stronger, better, wiser.  
  
Dad is proud of him, of what he became.  
  
A hero a true saiyajin, worthy of the title prince of all sayains  
  
He's smarter. You can see it when mum's eyes brighter with the mention of his name.  
  
Grandpa and Grandma.Proud of their grandson  
  
All of them hold him in high regards.  
  
Do they care?  
  
Do they see me as me? Not as him.  
  
Am I nothing just a begin living in his shadows.  
  
Ever to be judged and measured to him.  
  
Can't they see what I am?  
  
A boy not yet a man.  
  
Always living in his shadow.  
  
Well I be forgotten?  
  
No tears  
  
Tears are for the weak.  
  
But what can I do??  
  
Nothing  
  
But what if I'm forgotten  
  
No I'm their son  
  
BUT THEY DID!!!!  
  
A solitaire tear fell on the page smearing the last words. A boy of six clutching onto the pages almost tearing them, another tear slides. He sweeps it way before it falls. " Do they care??".."What did I do wrong??"  
  
He closed his old brown book. He begin the richest boy in the world and has his pick in anything and any kind of stuff, treasures this book more than money or gold.  
  
Moonlight beams sneak through the curtains and light up his tear stricken face. Lavender hair turned into a shade of silver sway slightly as he gets of his chair. He moves quietly to his bed.  
  
A loose board under the bed. His secret place, his treasure box filled with memories. Old photos, memorials, his first Gi and other odds and ends. He places the book in his secret place and shuts it securely from the world.  
  
The boy stands up and gets into his bed. Snuggling under his warm bed sheets he replays the days events.  
  
***************************FLASH BACK********************************  
  
Trunks returned from his baseball match, of course his team had won and as usual his parents haven't shown up. His grandparents were on one of these "one month" trips, his mother barracked in her lab obsessed with the time machine, his father in the GR obsessed by getting stronger than Guko. And Trunks is lost in the middle. Shaking the feeling of sadness he heads to the GR to train with his dad, at least he could blow of some steam.  
  
He barley enters the GR when his dad demands a spar. Trunks was excited at last he well be able to show off to his father. Ohh was he wrong.  
  
The spar started as usual with Trunks striking first. Vegeta keeping his powers in check to prolong the fight. After a few minutes Trunks started getting the upper hand, which annoyed Vegeta.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Trunks managed to get a shot at his father.  
  
Vegeta was shocked and took a second to react.  
  
Trunks was proud he got a shot through his father's defensives.  
  
Vegeta turned super saiyan and lashed out angrily.  
  
Trunks defensives were down and didn't see the punch.  
  
He soared through the air and slammed into the GR wall. With the gravity so high it pulled his motionless body to the ground, crashing with a sickening thud. His eyes began to water and everything started to spin  
  
A look of worry crossed through his fathers face but a mask of cold indifference covered it.  
  
" Weakling brat cant take a punch" taunted his father Trying to not appear weak Trunks staggered to his feet trying to keep a semblance of balance.  
  
Vegeta smirked  
  
Trunks stumbled and fell  
  
His father frowned and took out a sensu bean from his pocket and threw it to Trunks.  
  
Trunks gingerly caught it still dazed from the hit. "Brat take the sensu and get the hell out of here so I can train" shouted his father Trunks popped the bean in his mouth feeling his energy returning, though he was a still a bit dizzy. He stumbled to the door.  
  
"Weak brat, his Miria self could of stand a more powerful punch it's all that Onna's fault making him soft" mumbled Vegeta under his breath, but Trunks heard. He took hold of his tears and raced out of the GR slamming the door behind him. Vegeta turned eyeing the door. "What's the matter with the brat??" he thought, but dismissed it.  
  
Trunks raced through the hallways of capsule corp. His destination his mother's lab, she was always there for him, she promised him that.  
  
Trunks ran faster trying to hold his tears at bay.  
  
*;,"**;,"**;,"**;,"**;,"*  
  
Bulma was in the middle of installing a program into the time machine. She was mumbling and almost cursed when the computer froze up on her.  
  
" You piece of crap" well not almost. "ArRRRGGHH computers are dump as they look" (A.N: computers dumb HAHAHA) giving the computer a whack which resulted in it to shut off.  
  
" ARRRGGHHH I'm gonna get Vegeta to blast this hunk of junk"  
  
Resisting the urge to destroy the damn computer, Bulma got down on her knees and inspected the thrusters.  
  
" Damn computer *mumble* cant process the damn coordinates, I wonder how Miria trunks managed" She took out here wrench. "Now there's a smart boy. Managing to drive the Time Machine and so young, I bet chi-chi was jealous" She started to hum not noticing the silent figure of a little boy hiding in the shadows as he turned around and ran straight out of the lab.  
  
A breeze of wind swayed Bulma's hair.  
  
She turned around eyeing the door.  
  
"Odd I could've sworn that someone was here".  
  
She returned to fiddle with the thrusters.  
  
*********************END OF FLASH BACK******************************  
  
Trunks pressed his face into his pillow muffling his sobs. It shouldn't have matter, but it does. At first he just ignored them thinking they well forget Mirai when the time comes, but they didn't, not completely.  
  
Small hints and remarks, every now and then. The looks of the z-gang like they were measuring him up to him. Trying to make him fit in Mirai's shoes. "BUT I'M NOT HIM" his screams muffled by the pillow.  
  
"I cant stay here, I cant breath, always watching, comparing, waiting for me to screw up, I'm leaving, going."  
  
With that Trunks flipped off his covers and got of his bed. Getting his spare capsules containing a change of clothes and some emergency rations. Heading to his secret place he grabs a bag and stuffs the capsules in it. He starts to empty out his secret place taking everything. Trunks zips up his bag and grabs his jacket on his way to the window.  
  
He stops and turns.  
  
There on his desk a framed photo of his family. His mom, dad and him. Beside it a picture of the whole gang (minus Mirai trunks and Guko). He hesitates but in the end he snatches the two picture from their frames and stuff them in his jacket pocket.  
  
He turns to leave, but he stops again.  
  
"I cant just leave them like this ..........without a goodbye" He opens one of the drawers in his desk pulling out a piece of paper. He spied the calendar.  
  
"Figures they forgot my birthday too....DAMN IT why do I even care??" He roughly wrote a few words and threw it onto his bed.  
  
Trunks shoved open the window. Hot dry wind burst through hitting him in his face. He didn't care what's a bit of wind to a sayia-jin. He turns and takes a last look at his room, the one that he had since he was born.  
  
He wipes the tears way with his sleeve.  
  
"Good-bye mother, father.....sorry I wasn't good enough"  
  
With that he jumps out of the window and hovers down. Silently as a leopard he sprints a way leaving a cloud of dust mixed with the tears of young boys sorrow.  
  
*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,  
  
Shad: *sob* I almost cried when I wrote the last sentence *sniff* POOR TRUNKS (huggles Chibi Trunks)  
  
C.Trunks: O_o can't-----Breath  
  
Dash: Cut it off Shad your KILLING HIM!!! Shad: Ooops  
  
C.Trunks backing away from Shad  
  
Shad: SO dear reviewers what do you thing?  
  
Dash: Ideas? Suggestions?  
  
Shad: MUHAHAHA you starting to sound like my professor!!!  
  
Dash: O_O  
  
Shad: Review and tell me what ya think should I continue or stop Dash: Constructive flamers are appreciated  
  
Shad: Flamers that are meant to hurt or discourage me will be used to heat up NOODLES!!!!!!  
  
Dash: NOODLES YUMMY!!!!  
  
Shad: AWAIT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Peace, 


	2. Discovery

Shad: BEHOLD THE SECOND CHAPTER  
  
*Clapping*  
  
Dash: Hey Shad the noodles are cold!!  
  
Shad: That's because nobody flamed me  
  
Dash: Oh that's good, right?  
  
Shad: Well yes, but NO ONE I repeat NO ONE bothered to push that little button and review I'M CRUSHED  
  
C. Trunks: No worries Shad I like your Fic  
  
Dash: Yeah right it's just because it about you  
  
C. Trunks turning SSJ: You have a problem with me begin the STAR  
  
Dash backing of: NO!!!  
  
Shad: OOOHHH THANX TRUNKS  
  
*huggles Trunks*  
  
C. Trunks: O_0 Can't ----breath  
  
Dash: ON with the fic  
  
Shad: Hey that's my line  
  
C. Trunks: THE LAWYERS ARE COMING, THE LAWYERS ARE COMING  
  
Dash: Quick, DISCLAMIR!!!!  
  
Shad: Me own nothing, so no sue me!!!! GOT IT!!!  
  
Talking: "Blah Blah"  
  
Thinking: 'Blah Blah'  
  
Noises: * Blah Blah*  
  
Me: (Blah Blah)  
*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,  
  
" GOOD MORNING WEST CAPITAL CITY, A PERFECT MORNING TO HIT THE WAVES AT THE BEACH, ALTHOUGH A BIT DRY, BUT NOTHING A GOOD SOAK IN THE OCEAN WONT SOLVE AND NOW WITH THE LATEST HIT FROM LINKIN PARK " THIS IS MY DECEMBER" TO COOL YOU OFF" blared the radio.  
  
The sizzling of bacon (AN: yummy bacon) and the splutter of the coffee machine as well as the humming of the GR in the background filtered through the air. Bulma at the stove flipping pancakes while humming to the beat.  
  
" Damn those bottomless stomachs" muttered Bulma as she flipped the 200th pancake.  
  
"If this goes on there will be a food crises," she giggled.  
  
"All done" she eyed the enormous amounts of food on the table "Now to call vegeta and get the presents"  
  
It was a tradition in the Briefs house that half the gifts would be given before the birthday and the rest on the birthday, but due to amount of work Bulma had to pull off she decided that all of the gifts will be given at breakfast. " VEGETA GET YOUR OBNOXIOUS SELF IN HERE, BREAKFASTS READY" shouted Bulma.  
  
" WOMAN!!! KEEP THAT BELLY ACHING YOU CALL YOUR VOICE DOWN I'M TRAINING"  
  
"VEGETA, COME IN HERE OR NO BREAKFAST"  
  
"FINE".  
  
You could hear the GR shutting off as vegeta walked in all high and mighty. "Now vegeta honey go get Trunks' presents"  
  
" Damn Women go get them yourself, what do I look like a slave. I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS"  
  
" SHHHHH vegeta you'll wake up Trunks, just get the damn presents well you," hissed bulma  
  
Vegeta growled as he moved to one of the cupboards. Inside were boxes upon boxes of presents from friends and family. Vegeta started to unload the presents into a corner in the kitchen.  
  
" I don't see why you are worried about the brat waking up. He supposed to be awake ages ago to train," stated vegeta well actually he growled.  
  
" Vegeta, it's the boys birthday and all that you can think of is training"  
  
" Hmmph, he must train, he is the future prince of sayians" said vegeta with a pride gleam in his eyes, but masked it quickly. (AN: O_O RUN AWAY VEGETA IS PROUND OF TRUNKS!!!)  
  
Bulma saw that gleam and beamed at her husband " Fine, Fine, I get it all you sayians love to fight." Vegeta smirked, but was rewarded with bulma screeching his son's name. " TRUNKS, BREAKFAST!"  
  
"WOMEN!" shouted vegeta as he tried to stop the ringing in his ear.  
  
"Hmmmph" said bulma as she turned her interest to the stove  
  
Minutes past and no Trunks  
  
" TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, GET DOWN NOW OR YOUR DAD WELL EAT UP YOUR BREAKFAST' shouted Bulma Still no answer.  
  
Bulma heads to the stair on her way she slapped vegetas hands way as they were reaching for the pancakes.  
  
He growls at her, but she ignores him.  
  
Bulma's P.O.V  
  
'Trunks sleeps like a tone of bricks, maybe I should have send vegeta instead' thought bulma as she reached Trunks door.  
  
She turned the knob slowly her head peaked in " Trunks" she said softly.  
  
Her eyes widened a bit, she opened the door fully and came in. The room was just like any other boys room. A bit messy filled with toys, action figure, comics and in Trunks case books. His bed looked to be slept in.  
  
' He might be in the shower'  
  
A gust of dry wind hit bulma in her face. The window was open as the curtains swayed on the hot wind.  
  
' Why in world would Trunks leave the window open it's steaming outside' She moved to close the window just as a gust of hot wind blew through the room and scattering a few papers.  
  
' I should tell him off for leaving the window open'  
  
Unnoticed by her, a piece of folded paper floated gently down as it landed directly at her feet.  
  
'I better call him from the shower' as she turned she noticed the piece of paper, kneeling down. She picked it up.  
  
'I better tell him to clean up his room too'.  
  
Out of curiosity she unfolded the paper and read it. Bulma stopped in her tracks  
  
Time ceased. Nothing moved, as her mind absorbed the words.  
  
Suddenly she snapped from her trance and read the letter again. She shook here head not believing, tears began to trickle down her face.  
  
"Trunks, No" she whispered.  
  
Then she screamed. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" And landed on her knees sobbing, clutching the letter to her chest near her heart.  
  
Vegeta P.O.V  
  
Vegeta leaning back in his chair, arms cross and a deep frown etched on his face.  
  
'Stupid onna *growl* who does she thing she is? I'm the PRINCE of ALL saiyans'  
  
The radio was still blaring out loud and Vegeta had to control himself from destroying it 'No use in destroying it, the women will be screaming for days for her damn contraption'  
  
*GROWL* his stomach churned  
  
'STUPID WOMEN HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO CALL THE BRAT'  
  
He glared at the stairs and kept a hold reign on his temper. Seconds turned to minutes as a twitch on his left eye became visible.  
  
*GROWL*  
  
'THAT DOES IT NO ONE KEEPS THE SAIYN PRINCE WAITING'  
  
He leaned forward reaching for the stack of pancakes. His fingers barely touching them when earth-shattering scream filled with anguish tore the air.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
He jerked his hands way, hunger forgotten. Shock written across his dark features. It took him a mere second to register that it was his mate screaming. As a wave of fear, anguish and sorrow washed over him through his bond.  
  
He sped through the maze like hallways of capsule corp.. Trying to reach his mate mentally, but all he found were jumbled up thoughts and emotion, which scared him. His mate had a powerful mind and to see it jumbled up proved something was wrong nothing fazed her. Suddenly he caught a single word "Trunks". His heart fell to his stomach "Trunks" he whispered, as he tried to search his son's Ki in the complex.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Vegeta's fears doubled.  
  
'No it can't be'. Anger replaced fear as he doubled his speed vowing that who ever hurt his son will die a slow gruesome death.  
  
He reached Trunks door and ripped it from its hinges in a fit of rage, ready to blast anyone who dared to lay a hand on his family.  
  
Normal View  
  
There on the floor lay the crumbled form of his wife/mate sobbing almost hysterically. Vegeta scanned the room looking for possible intruders or his son, but he found nothing. The room looked normal a bit messy but normal. His eyes settled at his mate. Approaching her quietly he kneeled beside her. Raising his hands and stroked her hair gently and took in his arms embracing her. .  
  
Bulma clutched onto Vegeta's shirt like a lifeline, burying here face in his hard chest sobbing loudly.  
  
Vegeta whispering softly trying to calm here down.  
  
"Women, what happened?"  
  
"Trunks------hee-e-----ii---s---gone" cried bulma  
  
"Women, his probably at Kakkarot's house so stop your wailing"  
  
"No----he's gone-----no---he" fresh tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
She raised the crumbled letter placing it in his hands.  
  
Vegeta shot a puzzled glance at his wife. He smoothed out the letter and read the words that cut through his soul. These words that well forever reside in his heart, an awful remind of what they have lead their son to believe.  
  
************************************************************************ Dear father, mother  
  
I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. For not begin the best son you have. For not begin as good and great as HIM. I'm sorry. I can't stay. I'm leaving. Maybe when I'm stronger and better I'll come back, maybe. I love you both.  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Love  
  
Trunks  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"------Left" whispered bulma as she clutched onto Vegeta, burying her face in his chest as a fresh wave of tears assaulted.  
  
Vegeta crushed the letter in his hand. Closing his eyes tightly he embraced his mate. His rugged face twisted in anguish as his heart wept. (AN: *SNIFF*)  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////The Night Before////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A sole figure sprinted through the dark forest, dodging trees and nocturnal animals that ventured out in search of food. They eyed the disturbance. Heads poking out of holes in trees and the ground, rustling through bushes and tree tops. They never saw a strange begin such as it before that is not counting the humans that ventured in the forest to pick its fruits. No, this begin was different, it had lavender hair and was fast; yes this creature was very interesting to the animals.  
  
Suddenly the creature stopped and surveyed its surroundings, cause the animals to jump and scurry to the protection of their homes and holes.  
  
Trunks turned around eyeing the bushes and trees.  
  
'Just animals' he thought and continued walking.  
  
His destination a village deep in the forest, which a handful of people know about. He discovered it during one day while exploring.  
  
Trunks knows his way around almost all of the forest in the continent, hanging out with Goten does have its advantages, although Goten doesn't know about this place. That is because; Trunks tend to wander further in the forest while Goten stays behind in fear of going against his mother's wishes.  
  
The village was located in the Jade forest, which got its name from the jade mines scattered through out it. The village which is also called Jade village is the only village in the forest so its kind of cut-off from rest of the world. The village guards the entrance to the deeper part of the forest where the trees are so packed together that the suns rays barley reach its floor. Beside the village is one of the deepest and still mined jade mine.  
  
At first he decided to go to uninhabited forest, but thought against it. He surely will have run into Piccolo the Namekei who seems to like the solitary atmosphere of the forest. Anyways he needed some place to lay low and Jade village was the perfect place.  
  
He watched the midnight sky as the stars seemed to play hide-and-go- seek between the tree leaves as he walked. 'It's getting late, I should camp some where' And by luck he came to a huge tree with one of it's huge roots curving upwards creating an effective shelter.  
  
A sad smile graced the boy's features as he remembered how his friend would have liked to come with him, but no Goten deserves to be with his family that loves him for what he is.  
  
Trunks shock his head shaking the remaining thoughts and memories of his childhood home and friend.  
  
'Must let go'  
  
Trunks felt the tears, but he willed them down. He will not cry.  
  
Trunks walked over to the shelter and grinned when he found a bed of dead leaves. 'Found my bed, now to make me comfortable'  
  
Using his bag as a pillow he patted down the leaves and made himself comfortable. He wrapped his jacket tightly around him as the blanket of sleep covered him taking him into dreamland. (AN: AWWWW)  
  
*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,*";,  
  
Dash: WOW long Chapter.  
  
C. Trunks: And now People you have no excuse to not review!!  
  
Shad teary eyed: Review Pleeeeeeeeaze!!!!!  
  
Peace, 


End file.
